On the King's Will
by Shikonaurum
Summary: AU. Isaac is a prisoner, offered one chance for freedom by the king, if Isaac completes a certain task of destruction. But the king has his own plans for Isaac, a plan that'll leave him broken in body and soul... At what cost will Isaac be truly free?


Hi. It's me, Mayara.. I'm really tired, kind of annoyed, which is amusing because just one hour 34 minutes ago I was hyper. Yeah.. Damn mood swings.

I've been watching Yu-gi-oh for a little while, and I must say that 4Kids must have actually done something right for a change.. They kept Noa's name the same! Kind of. Noa, to Noah. Well, they both SOUND the same.

This fic is an AU, something that tended to pop into my mind.. Here we go. It's just a prologue. It's basically in celebration for the day after Halloween. What did you guys dress up as? I dressed up as a 1950's school girl.. It worked out decently.

****

The tunnels of the hallway were pitch black, the damp walls of stone closing in around the narrow passageway. The floor was of stone also, if anyone stepped on the floor it would be impossible to stop the emanating sound waves. Guards were always on duty, yet there were more watchful eyes than guards in the darkness. No one really knew for sure what lurked in the shadow, but no one was eager to find out. An eerie silence hung around the tunnels, and it gave you some uneasiness, and a will to stay alert and never to sleep, in fear that someone could throttle you. No good dwelt there- in deepest chambers, there was no such thing as good.

The place had been abandoned long ago, though as time grew and the population swelled, there grew need of more space. Indeed, the hallways were underground, right beneath an abandoned palace- or abandoned until a few decades ago.

Walking the dark halls, there were a few cells, in a form of a horrible dungeon. Little light shone through the high windows, which let a cold draft in even in the summer. The lack of light was enough to drive all but the strongest insane in a matter of days.

A guard walked stiffly up to a certain cell, thrusting a key into the lock with all his strength. The door creaked open, it's harsh, grating sound echoing down the long tunnels. "Hey, you." He said stiffly, surveying the room for the prisoner. "Get up." The guard stood in front of the door, prepared to catch the prisoner if he made a move to escape.

There didn't seem to be anyone there- and if the guard didn't know better, he would have proclaimed the prisoner had escaped. But he knew better, after memorizing all of the inhabitants of the cell, what their attitude was, etc. Not much else you could do when forced to guard the dungeons- there was a fear that spread through you, and it would destroy anyone unless you mastered it.

The cell itself was particularly intact. It was one of the better cells- a window was actually above the cell, allowing light to come in. In some places you might as well have though you were blind. The room itself was barely furnished. Dimly illuminated was a small bed on the right side, with enough covering to sustain life. A small well was in the corner, and on the left side was a bench. And there the prisoner was, smiling grimly at the guard in a sarcastic style.

"May I help you?" The prisoner asked smoothly, though his voice gave a chill that froze the guard's heart. "I'm sorry, I must have forgot. Not much assistance can be given when you're in a _prison_." He was about twenty years old, though none could really tell. His face was hardened, as if his life was used to tough knocks, and he seemed void of any emotion- except in his eyes. The clear blue eyes showed his sorrow, pain, anger, and the amazing will to live that he developed. He had been a resident of the dungeon than all, excluding a few dead corpses lying here and there along the passage. Why he was there, nobody knew, except for himself and a few higher rank people.

"Shut up and get up." The guard answered gruffly, unwilling to spend much more time engaged in a conversation with the prisoner. "The king wishes to see you." He ignored it as the prisoner spat out in disgust. It had been the king that threw him in jail, and most likely forgot about him. Now 'his majesty' must have just wanted to jeer at his prisoners.

"Very well." Getting up, he sighed, walking towards the guard who watched him warily. "I can't bite." The prisoner said in a resigned tone. "Prison does that to people. But who are you to know, with your fancy life?" The guard flinched, but did not respond. Instead, he grabbed a torch and lit it, as if he couldn't stand the darkness much longer. It was then they had a flickering chance to look at each other.

The guard saw a bitter yet fair face, smiling thinly with no humor. His blond hair was tangled and straggled, at about shoulder length. His clear blue eyes shone out, showing the fury that was boiling inside. The prisoner saw a man about his age but taller and sterner, with strength hidden inside of him. His red hair waved slightly, and his expression seemed like he never wanted to be here in the first place.

"What's your name?" The guard asked slowly, as if afraid to say something to quick. A resigned look fluttered over the prisoner's face.

"I don't know.. I can't remember." The blonde sighed and closed his eyes. "It's odd though. I can remember a lot of things.. just not my name. I remember the sunlight, the green of trees and grass.." At that, the guard looked slightly puzzled, but smiled as he remembered that too, in a faint memory. "I don't know.. Just call me.. Isaac." The prisoner sighed. The name was of some significance to him somehow, though he couldn't remember how.

"I'm Garet.." The guard said softly. "Nice to meet you. But we'd better hurry up. The king awaits." 

They walked off, walking towards the light that Isaac could once have only dreamed of. The wind blowing gently, the waves lapping against his feet, and the sun bathing him in warmth.. They were only simple things, yet they were only memories in his mind.

"Isaac." Garet said, still walking.

"Yes?"

"If you ever get a chance to leave this place.." Garet sighed, as if he knew something was going to happen. "What you remember.. Might not be the same."

"Do you know what's going to happen to me?" Isaac asked. There was no answer, except a more hurried pace. 

*****

Not the end 

*****

That took a lot out of me. Please say your mind, it kind of sucked, but who cares. Give me ideas on who the king should be.. I need to figure out the details myself. Please review and tell me what you think!

~Mayara


End file.
